


Helpless

by witchofobscenity



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Begging, Blood, Branding, Broken Bones, Flogging, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: Kirei and Gilgamesh come across Diarmuid trying to spy on them and make him pay for his transgression while exploring their own ideas of joy.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> When does this story take place in the timeline of Zero? Who fucking knows. Also, if you want a good idea how this story goes, the draft was titled "diarmuid has a Bad Time" and that's pretty much what happens. 
> 
> I'm sorry. I promise I'll produce less deviant works some day.

When Diarmuid’s thoughts first came into focus, the first thing he realized was that something cold and hard was binding his arms together in front of himself. He let his eyes flutter open and was surprised when he was met with only darkness. What time was it? It could not be that late. The last thing he remembered was…

 

Was entering the woods around the church were Kirei and Tokiomi were likely to be. It was beginning to get dark and he had kept under the cover of the leaves. He may not be an assassin, but he was still relatively stealthy. However, someone had overtaken him and knocked him out.

 

“You’re awake,” came a voice somewhere in front of him. It sounded very familiar.

 

“Archer?” Diarmuid asked. The man laughed.

 

“Very good,” Gilgamesh said jovially. “Aren’t you smart.”

 

Diarmuid growled at him.

 

“Ooh, he’s got spirit,” Gilgamesh laughed, “I told you he would be interesting.”

 

“I think the blindfold is a bit pointless now that he knows who you are,” came a deeper voice from behind the Archer.

 

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.” Gilgamesh took the blindfold off of Diarmuid’s eyes and he took in his surroundings.

 

He appeared to be in the same forest, in a small clearing. Before him stood Archer and Kirei. Kirei was in his priest’s robes and Gilgamesh, infuriatingly, was in casual clothing. Did he not think Diarmuid was a formidable enough opponent to even wear his armor?

 

Gilgamesh tossed the blindfold carelessly to the side. “Well, Kirei, what would you like to do with him? What would bring you pleasure?”

 

Kirei stared intently at the Lancer but said nothing. Gilgamesh crossed his arms.

 

“We are doing this for you, you know,” he reminded Kirei. Kirei remained silent, still focused on Diarmuid.

 

“Well then, I suppose I’ll start,” Gilgamesh stated matter-of-factly. He crouched down in front of Diarmuid. “This will be more fun if you’ve got less in between us.”

 

A golden ripple appeared in midair, and like an anchor rising from water, an ornate and wicked dagger slid out into Gilgamesh’s hand. He gripped the rather impressive knife and waved it around in front of Diarmuid’s face. “Now be careful, or this might hurt,” he warned.

 

Gilgamesh slid the knife under Diarmuid’s shirt and began tugging it downward until the fabric tore. Diarmuid felt his pulse speed up. He definitely did not trust Archer with a knife that close to his heart. However, Gilgamesh only dragged the knife down, slicing his shirt down to his waist. Then he brought the knife back up and repeated the process across both his shoulders. When he was done he pulled the fabric until it was hanging in shreds at his waist.

 

“If only I didn’t need to bind you with my chains,” he mused, resting the knife against his lip. “It would make things much easier.”

 

At the mention, Diarmuid strained his arms against the chains. They felt normal but they were impossibly strong. He had no way of freeing his arms. An armless Lancer was not much use. Besides, even if he could get up and try to attack with only his legs, Archer could surely summon more chains to bind him even more. It was best to wait for now and look for an opening.

 

“Kirei,” Gilgamesh said in a singsong voice. He had moved the knife back to Diarmuid’s chest and began tracing along the lines of his muscles. “If you don’t decide what you want to do soon, I’m going to have all the fun.”

 

“You know more about this than me,” Kirei said gruffly. “Why don’t you start?”

 

Gilgamesh glanced back at Kirei but chose not to comment. He returned his attention to Diarmuid and smiled at him.

 

“Kirei will be joining us later, but for now it’s just you and me, dog,” he said, sliding the knife up Diarmuid’s neck and lifting his chin. Diarmuid just glared.

 

“Let’s start with something basic,” Gilgamesh said, looking at Lancer but obviously talking to Kirei. “We’ll try a few things and see if anything catches your interest.”

 

He straightened up and drew forth a heavy leather whip. “Up on your knees, mongrel,” Gilgamesh ordered. When Diarmuid did not respond, Archer frowned. He delivered a swift kick to Diarmuid’s stomach and repeated the command. “Up on your knees!”

 

“I’m not sure he can,” Kirei pointed out. “You do have him bound quite tightly.”

 

Gilgamesh sighed and grabbed Diarmuid from under his armpits. Diarmuid flinched and Gilgamesh tightened his grip in warning. He pulled Diarmuid up from his seated position and onto his knees.

 

“Better,” Archer said, satisfied. He walked around behind Diarmuid and swing the whip a couple of times. “How does forty lashes sound?”

 

Kirei nodded, eyes still locked with the Lancer’s.

 

“One,” Gilgamesh began, bring the whip down hard on Diarmuid’s back. Diarmuid grimaced but forced himself not to cry out. Then another. “Two.”

 

The blows kept coming. It was a harsh stinging pain, but Diarmuid could handle it. He braced himself the best he could and stared resolutely at the ground. He felt tears forming in his flesh and blood trickling down his back.

 

How had he let himself get into this mess? How had he been so careless? He knew it was a dangerous mission, and yet he had let his guard done. His Master was counting on him, and he had let him down. How pathetic.

 

The pain was getting worse as the whip collided with already torn and mangled skin. He could not let the Archer know how much pain he was in though. No matter what, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Letting the other man see him weak and vulnerable was worse than a thousand blows.

 

“Forty!” Gilgamesh finally cried, bringing the whip down with incredible force. He smiled, panting slightly.

 

Diarmuid was breathing heavily as well. He realized he had bitten through his lip. There was blood starting to fill his mouth. He spat it out but gave no other indication that he knew his beating was over.

 

“Hmm, that wasn’t very satisfying,” Gilgamesh mused. He rested one foot on the middle of Diarmuid’s back. The Servant hissed in pain as the Archer’s foot made contact with his raw skin. Gilgamesh laughed and pushed Diarmuid forward. “A little better.”

 

Diarmuid fell face first onto the dirt. He made to roll over onto his side to see his attacker, but Gilgamesh replaced the foot on his back.

 

“Well, Kirei,” Gilgamesh called, “No inspiration?”

 

Kirei took a moment to reflect then walked over to the man lying on the forest floor. “I like the marks you’ve left on him,” he said running a finger down an open wound. Diarmuid cried out in pain.

 

“Yes,” his partner encouraged.

 

“Maybe we could do something more… permanent.”

 

Gilgamesh looked overjoyed. Without another word he summoned a branding iron, its tip bright burning red.

 

“Can you even brand a Servant?” Kirei asked mildly. “Even if it does work, won’t it fade away?”

 

“We’re certainly going to find out, aren’t we?” Gilgamesh answered.

 

Kirei smirked. “What does it say?” he asked, examining the tool.

 

“It means ‘traitor’.”

 

“Fitting,” Kirei said, grinning.

 

Gilgamesh took the branding iron and positioned it over Diarmuid’s lower back, just below the worst of the wounds from the lashing.

 

“Are you ready, mongrel?” Gilgamesh asked and, without waiting for an answer, pressed the hot iron to Diarmuid’s flesh.

 

This time Diarmuid really screamed. Kirei crouched down in front of him. “I know your legend, Lancer. You claim to be a noble and loyal knight, but you aren’t, are you? You betrayed the one person you were supposed to serve. How much lower can a knight sink?”

 

“Be silent!” Diarmuid gasped, body still spasming in pain. The combination of Kirei’s words and his searing flesh was bringing him close to losing his temper, maybe even his mind altogether.

 

“He speaks,” Gilgamesh mocked, finally pulling the iron from his skin and tossing it aside. “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten how.”

 

“Curse you!” Diarmuid shouted, aiming a kick up at Gilgamesh.

 

“Such spirit,” the Archer praised, catching his leg and running his hands up and down it. “Why don’t we see if we can…”

 

A loud crack filled the clearing and Diarmuid screamed.

 

“ _ Break it. _ ”

 

He dropped Diarmuid’s now broken leg. The Lancer was in agony. His mouth was still open in a silent scream, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Truly beautiful,” Kirei mused. Gilgamesh grinned and nodded in agreement.

 

The Archer nudged Kirei out of the way and stood in front of Diarmuid. “If you insist on running your mouth, why don’t we instead put it to good use.”

 

He knelt down and pulled up the other man’s head by his hair. Gilgamesh ran his free hand up and down Diarmuid’s face. He pressed his index finger to the mole on his cheek.

 

“He really is beautiful,” Gilgamesh sighed. “Especially like this.”

 

Diarmuid tried to glare up at him, but he was still dizzy with pain and more just winced in his direction. Gilgamesh laughed.

 

“Pathetic,” he said, patting Diarmuid’s face before withdrawing the hand. “Now open your mouth.”

 

Gilgamesh’s free hand moved to the button of his pants and Diarmuid felt a spark of clarity and fear. Did the Archer really mean to…? He was a man! He knew it was possible, but he had never known someone who desired those sort of things. He certainly did not. This was far worse than any beating. Diarmuid tried not to shiver as Gilgamesh freed his erection from his trousers.

 

“If you bite, I’ll remove your teeth,” the Archer warned, slowly pumping his cock. Diarmuid opened his mouth to curse him or maybe beg him to break his other leg instead, but before he could, Gilgamesh slid himself inside.

 

Diarmuid tried not to gag at the sudden intrusion. Not that he had much of a frame of reference, but the Archer seemed to be bigger than most. Not thick, but long. It felt as though he were pushing all the way down his throat. 

 

“Mmm,” Gilgamesh hummed, satisfied. He pulled out and then thrust back in. “Aren’t you so lucky to be able to experience your king like this?” 

 

Diarmuid certainly didn’t feel lucky. The taste of the Archer’s cock was mild, but still unpleasant. He could already feel his jaw beginning to ache at being held open so long as the Archer continued to force his way in and out. Gilgamesh’s grip on his hair was still painfully tight. He was being held up in an awkward position, down on his knees, his core straining to hold up his torso. But if he focused on all the discomfort, his mind could stop fixating on the violation. 

 

Gilgamesh looked up and locked eyes with Kirei. The priest was breathing heavily, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Gilgamesh smirked. 

 

“Do you think  _ this _ might bring you pleasure?” He asked. Kirei didn’t answer, just continued staring, face flushed. 

 

“Come here,” Gilgamesh said, beckoning the other man with a single finger. Kirei looked uncertain, apprehensive, but stepped forward. Gilgamesh used his free hand to drag Kirei down to a kneeling position beside him. 

 

“Relax,” the Archer told him, still fisting Kirei’s shirt. “Let yourself experience joy.”

 

Then he forcefully brought their mouths together. 

 

Kirei had never kissed a man before. He had certainly never kissed a man like Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh kissed like he fought, powerfully and intensely. It did almost feel like they were fighting. Gilgamesh pushed into his mouth, using his tongue and teeth like weapons to tear down every one of Kirei’s inhibitions. 

 

When Gilgamesh finally pulled off of his mouth, Kirei felt his body try to follow the Archer’s, leaning into the touch. His lips were parted and wet, panting, and god he needed more. Gilgamesh leered at him and let his hand slide down Kirei’s torso to his belt. His dick was painfully hard, straining against the fabric of his pants. 

 

“Would you like a turn?” Gilgamesh asked politely, rubbing his cock through the layers of fabric.

 

“I’ve never…” Kirei grunted.

 

“It’s easy,” Gilgamesh assured him. “Take your cock and put it in his mouth. Then you just use him like you would use your hand. Watch me.”

 

Kirei did not need to be told that. His eyes were glued to where Gilgamesh’s cock met Diarmuid’s mouth. He was pushing forcefully inside, not going in all the way but enough that Diarmuid was gagging and drooling. The pace was fast and unrelenting. Kirei took in the magnificent sight, almost drowning in his desire. 

 

Gilgamesh pulled out of Diarmuid’s mouth and the Lancer coughed and wheezed, trying to make up for all the breathing he had been deprived of. His hair was in disarray, there were tears in his eyes, snot pouring out of nose, and drool dripping down his chin. He looked absolutely pathetic and it made Kirei’s heart race with excitement. 

 

Diarmuid stared at the ground below him, eyes unfocused. He already ached from his previous torment and now he felt disgusting and violated. He had been listening the the men’s conversation, trying to think about anything but what was happening to him, so he was not surprised when another cock pressed into his unwilling mouth.

 

Kirei was bigger than Gilgamesh. Maybe not as long but much thicker. Diarmuid felt his lips stretching at the intrusion. Gilgamesh got up and walked out of Diarmuid’s sight. As much as he didn’t want the man here, Diarmuid disliked not being about to see the Archer. It was better to have him in his sights at all times so he could be prepared for the next vile thing Gilgamesh would do to him.

 

Like sink his teeth into Diarmuid’s shoulder. Diarmuid groaned, the sound muffled by Kirei’s cock. The vibrations must have pleased Kirei because Diarmuid felt his cock twitch in his mouth and the grip in his hair tightened. 

 

Gilgamesh must have moved beside Diarmuid but he couldn’t turn his head to check. He just felt the Archer dragging his tongue across his skin, lapping up the blood he had drawn. His arms wrapped around him, hands roaming his chest. Gilgamesh rubbed his nipples, slowly but certainly not gently. He would flick them and pinch them and roll them between his fingers. 

 

Diarmuid hated how it felt. It didn’t hurt. In a way it was uncomfortable but it also felt almost pleasurable. The Lancer definitely did not want to enjoy this experience but he could not stop his body from reacting. Then Gilgamesh slid one hand down to grip Diarmuid a cock which, to his disgust, was already becoming hard. 

 

“Having fun?” Gilgamesh breathed into his ear. He pumped Diarmuid’s cock relentlessly. It was too rough and too fast but Diarmuid couldn’t keep from becoming fully erect. If only he could bite his tongue to prevent the moans and whimpers from escaping his lips. 

 

“How shameful that you can get off to this,” Gilgamesh tormented him. “Is this what you like? Is this what brings you pleasure?”

 

Diarmuid wanted to deny it but Kirei was still pounding into his abused mouth. The priest’s eyes were totally clouded with lust. It didn’t seem like he could stop if he wanted to. 

 

However Gilgamesh placed his free hand on Kirei’s hip to still him and Kirei slowed to a halt, trembling. 

 

“Have you ever had a man?” Gilgamesh asked, releasing Diarmuid’s cock and rising to his feet. He reached out and pulled Kirei up with him. With no one to hold up his head, Diarmuid once again fell face first into the dirt. 

 

“Have you ever  _ really _ had a man?” He pulled Kirei’s face closed drew his lips tantalizingly close to the other mans. “Been inside him? Felt him tight around you? Listen to him scream and come undone at your hands?”

 

Kirei opened his mouth but nothing came out. Gilgamesh grinned and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “ _ Make him yours? _ ”

 

“I don’t…” Kirei stammered.  _ I don’t know how.  _

 

Gilgamesh seemed to understand. “I’ll show you,” he assured him. “We’ll do it together.”

 

Gilgamesh walked over to crouch behind Diarmuid, leading Kirei along by the wrist. Kirei looked dazed but hungry. He watched as Gilgamesh took the knife he had thrown off to the side earlier and carefully sliced down the back of Diarmuid’s pants. He used the dagger and then his hands to rip the clothing to shreds so Diarmuid lay exposed in front of them. 

 

Gilgamesh took hold of Kirei’s cock and pumped it a few times. “You’re a bit too dry,” he told the priest. Then, without anymore warning, the Archer leaned forward and took Kirei into his mouth. 

 

“You want some resistance,” Gilgamesh explained licking up and down Kirei’s cock. “But I don’t want your first time to be too difficult.” 

 

Kirei nodded, though he had not heard much of what the Archer had said over the deafening sensations of the mouth on his cock. Gilgamesh clearly had experience. He sucked, licked, and kissed his way up and down the length. There was an obscene amount of drool now and there was a lewd popping noise when he finally pulled off of Kirei. 

 

“Ready?” Gilgamesh asked huskily, guiding Kirei’s cock to Diarmuid’s entrance. Kirei nodded and grasped at Diarmuid’s hips, trying to find the right angle. 

 

Diarmuid wanted to scream that he wasn’t ready but it was as if he were in a nightmare and couldn’t make a sound. This was quickly getting out of hand. He was a knight; he could deal with physical pain. This was worse than he had experienced before but he could handle it. Even having his mouth violated he could survive. But the priest wanted to force himself inside of Diarmuid, to completely overtake him. 

 

Panic was filling Diarmuid’s chest. He couldn’t do this. He wished desperately that this was all just a dream and he would wake up safe in his Masters home. Kayneth would criticize him for sleeping so long and Sola-Ui would come to his defense and the two would bicker as always while Diarmuid stood awkwardly beside them. But of course, this wasn’t a dream. 

 

Diarmuid felt the solid presence against his entrance and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. This was happening. This was real. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and tried to bring his mind far away from that wretched forest. 

 

Slowly, torturously, Kirei pushed inside. 

 

Diarmuid’s eyes flew open and he shrieked. “Please!” He begged, choking on a sob. “Please stop!”

 

Kirei paused. He draped himself over Diarmuid’s back and breathed into his ear, “say that again.”

 

Diarmuid attempted to thrash around in panic, doing anything he could to throw Kirei off of him. “Stop! Just stop! Kill me if you have to but please don’t do this!”

 

Kirei groaned. The tight heat was amazing, even better than Diarmuid’s mouth had been. It was so intense it bordered on painful, but it was the edge to it that made it wonderful. However, what made him feel like his whole body was on fire was the Lancer’s words. 

 

Kirei pulled out slowly and then thrust suddenly back in. Diarmuid cried out. “Beg me,” Kirei grunted. “Beg me to stop!” 

 

Diarmuid clenched his teeth. The freak was getting off to him begging, to his terror and desperation. There’s no way he would give him the satisfaction now that he knew. He shut his eyes again and tried not to cry out with every powerful thrust. 

 

Kirei draped himself over Diarmuid’s back and leaned down to breathe the words into his ear. “I said beg, you pathetic man.” 

 

Diarmuid fought to keep his voice steady as he spat back, “make me.”

 

Kirei laughed at that. He took a handful of Diarmuid’s hair and forced his face into the dirt. “Do you not understand the gravity of the situation?” he asked, pushing Diarmuid’s face down even harder. “We have you totally vulnerable. There’s no one here to save you. We can do  _ anything we want. _ ” 

 

Diarmuid shivered. “If I want you to beg,” Kirei continued, “you’re going to beg or face a fate worse than death.” 

 

“P-please,” Diarmuid said shakily. “Please stop. Please don’t hurt me. I beg of you.”

 

Kirei smirked and sped up the pace. He had released the Servant’s hair to instead grip his hips. Diarmuid couldn’t summon the will power to lift his head. He lay there, pathetically, failing to hold back his gasps and whimpers. 

 

“Don’t give up yet,” Gilgamesh encouraged insincerely. Diarmuid gazed blankly up at him. When had the Archer come to kneel in front of him? Everything was starting to become a bit of a blur. 

 

“Besides,” Gilgamesh said, stroking the Lancer’s hair, “you still have a job to do.”

 

Diarmuid noticed that the other man was fisting his still hard cock. “You got off easy last time,” Gilgamesh told him, guiding himself to the other man's lips. “I did all of the work for you. Now you’ve got to pull your own weight.” 

 

Diarmuid wanted to laugh at being told he got off easy by having the man assault his mouth, but found he didn’t have the strength. Instead he pushed himself up weakly, holding himself aloft by his chained arms. He let his mouth fall open obediently and Gilgamesh slid inside. 

 

“Good,” Gilgamesh crooned. “Don’t forget to use your tongue.”

 

Diarmuid had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He had never had someone do this to him before and he had certainly never done it to another man. He tried to lick and suck as Gilgamesh instructed. He found that the Archer enjoyed when he tried to take too much and gagged and spluttered. Of course it was hard to concentrate on one cock when there was another pounding into his ass. 

 

Then Kirei thrust into Diarmuid at just the right angle and he saw stars. The Lancer groaned deeply around Gilgamesh’s cock at the pleasure shooting up his spine and pooling in his stomach. This made Gilgamesh gasp. 

 

“Do that again,” the Archer commanded and Diarmuid wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or Kirei. Kirei probably couldn’t even hear the other man with how far gone he was. He was rutting into Diarmuid like an animal in heat. 

 

But Kirei must have had some coherence left, because he made eye contact with Gilgamesh at his words. Gilgamesh felt a sudden rush of arousal looking into Kirei’s hazy, lust filled eyes. 

 

“Come here,” he grunted, pulling Kirei towards him by the collar and crashing their lips together. 

 

The kiss was harsh and intense. Kirei still had no idea what he was doing but he forced his tongue into Gilgamesh’s mouth and licked around inside, clacked their teeth painfully together, and bit down on the Archer’s lip hard enough to draw blood. It was messy and violent and painful and it left  Gilgamesh so hard it hurt. He snaked his fingers in Kirei’s hair and forced their faces impossibly closer together. 

 

When Kirei pulled back from the kiss, biting his lip, Gilgamesh knew he must be close. “Are you going to cum?” Gilgamesh panted. Kirei nodded but couldn’t speak. “Show me your joy.”

 

It only took a few more thrusts before Kirei was cumming, gasping and cursing incoherently. Gilgamesh surged forward and brought their lips together again, kissing him roughly through his climax. 

 

Kirei collapsed forward onto Diarmuid. Gilgamesh ran his fingers through the man’s hair. “Beautiful,” he said. “Was I wrong? Is pleasure not worth pursuing?” 

 

Kirei slowly pushed himself up and pulled out of Diarmuid, earning a moan from the Lancer. “It is,” he said finally. 

 

Diarmuid tried to keep pleasuring Gilgamesh with his mouth but his eyes were starting to water. He could feel the priest’s semen dripping out of him. It was a disgusting sensation. He felt used and dirty, but there was nothing he could do now. He just had to ride this out. Honestly, he did not care if he survived at this point. He just wanted it to be over. 

 

Gilgamesh watch Kirei stumble backwards and collapse against a tree. Then he turned his attention back to Diarmuid. The Lancer was still obediently sucking his cock. Gilgamesh put a hand on his cheek to stop his movements. Diarmuid looked up quizzically at him.

 

“You’ve been very good,” Gilgamesh said, pulling himself from Diarmuid’s mouth. “Now here is your reward.”

 

Gilgamesh began pumping his cock rigorously, and Diarmuid realized what he meant. The Lancer shut his eyes and suddenly felt calm. He was completely detached from the rest of the world. This was his fate. He had to face it whether he wanted to or not. He felt almost at peace as the Archer’s semen cascaded down his face.

 

Gilgamesh stood up and walked away from Diarmuid who, numb but exhausted, collapsed to the ground.

 

“Was that an enlightening experience?” the Archer asked Kirei, tucking himself back into his pants. Kirei was slightly more composed now. He straightened his clothes and fixed his hair but still looked utterly debauched. 

 

“Why don’t you finish off our poor friend here,” Gilgamesh suggested, nudging the Lancer with his foot. “He looks like he could use some relief.”

 

Diarmuid thought they were finally going to kill him until he felt a hand around his still disgustingly hard cock. 

 

“Lavish in the power you have over him,” Gilgamesh guided Kirei. “You are in control.”

 

Kirei looked dizzy with power as he stroked Diarmuid to completion. The priest was unskilled, too rough with an unpredictable rhythm, but Diarmuid still found himself being pushed further and further towards the edge. He hated how good he felt, despite the pain he was still in. When he finally came, it was with a broken sob.

 

Kirei looked at his now dirty hand with disgust. He wiped the cum off onto Diarmuid’s side, and straightened up. Gilgamesh, who had been watching him with great excitement, sighed.

 

“As much as I would like to continue our little session,” he said, “it appears someone is approaching.”

 

Kirei was suddenly serious. “Yes, I can sense them too.”

 

“Let’s go,” Gilgamesh said, beckoning Kirei to follow him as he made his way out of the clearing. Kirei glanced at the Lancer before following Gilgamesh. 

 

And suddenly Diarmuid was alone. The pain from his earlier torture was starting to creep back to the front of his mind. His back was on fire and his broken leg was screaming. He was covered in blood and bruises. There was cum dripping out of his ass, down his face, and on his stomach. He looked truly broken. He thought vaguely that he should try to move, at least get somewhere with more cover. He had heard the men saying that someone was coming. Probably another Servant. 

 

As he lay there he thought about what might happen if he were found like this. It was obvious what had happened to him. Would the enemy take advantage of his weakness to finish him off? That was probably the best scenario. Diarmuid did not think he could live with the shame. He had been overtaken and violated. He had failed his mission, failed his Master. What was the point in living anymore? He rolled onto his side and looked up blankly at the night sky.

 

So Diarmuid lay silently on the forest floor and let his mind fade away. The last thing he thought was that the moon looked truly beautiful tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making a sequel to this that's more hurt/comfort. It may be awhile since I still have other Fate fics I'm working on, but let me know if you'd like to see that!


End file.
